Forced Changes
by MagisterShiryu
Summary: The Mojave had suffered a lot, so that the Courier could get his vision of the Wasteland to realization. He had managed to change the life of an entire nation with his will, luck and prowess. Who said that an entirely new world, wouldn't also bend to his desires? AU, rewrite of Remnant's Courier. Image from Even Better Loading Screens mod for Fallout New Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** It's here. The (hopefully) appreciated rewrite of Remant's Courier under a new name.

No spoilers, but I really do hope that you enjoy it.

Also, if you haven't played any Fallout games/haven't watched RWBY, I'll explain as my characters progress through the fic. Okay with that?

* * *

Forced Changes

Chapter I

New Game +

* * *

Deny.

Accept.

This was the life of the Courier for the last day, before he decided to stretch and check his weapons. Documents were nearly constantly being signed by him, ever since he had successfully repellled the NCR, the Legion and had managed to assassinate Mr House.

His weapon room had recently been added, by contractors hired from the people that Arcade had found, and of course told him were trustworthy.

The Fatman. His Gauss Rifle. His Power Fist.

He sighed at the memories that invaded him, before closing his eyes and taking out his Pipboy from his desk, clasping it on his wrist. Despite the fact that he was the leader of the Mojave, he had written down and told Yes Man who was essentially operating the entire Mojave under his command, to only obey these people if their names were on the document that was in his file system that could be revoked if only the Courier said so.

The go-happy robot agreed to that, before going back to his position in a safely hidden Vault.

But, adventure called for him, like a siren to a lost sailor.

And he felt rather lost at the moment. Boone was his official bodyguard, despite their irregular but explosive disagreements. Raul was being the hero that he deserved to be. Arcade was helping the locals by aiding theFollowers of Apocalypse. Cass had restarted her caravan business, but visited rather often. Veronica...

He stifled the regret that mounted in his chest.

And Lily was taking full doses of the constant supply medicine, that he was supplying Jacobstown with.

There was always Rex, but the Courier had decided to leave him and his mate with the King.

There was only ED-E, which was rather funny since the robot was actually his only companion that wasn't being a hero, doing their own things, or having disagreements with.

The robot chirped at him, and he put a hand on the machine, reassuringly.

"Don't worry, pal. I'm fine." Six said, with a fake smile on his face. "Just getting adventure sick."

"Beep, buup." ED-E retorted, with a few irregular beeps.

"Pff. If you say so." He dismissed before slapping his Pipboy onto his wrist, and tightening the strap.

He pressed a few buttons, and suddenly all of his weapons and ammo disappeared, going into the contraption. Double-checking, the Courier found that none of his weapons had disappeared or anything like that. Good.

"Beeeep? Beep!" The upgraded robot asked, whizzing around him rapidly.

"Yeah. You can come to, if you like." Six answered, with a wide grin.

"Six?" came a voice that the Courier immediately recognized.

"Boone?" He asked himself, before calling out, "Come in, Craig!"

"Oh, I just heard that you had adventure sickness. Since I'm your bodyguard..." Boone told the leader of the Mojave, with a smirk on his face as he entered the room decked out in power armor and an anti-material rifle.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me just tell Yes Man, that I'll be gone and that he's in charge of the Mojave in my absence." Six stated, before deadpanning, "You came in like that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yes, I most certainly did."

After ordering Yes Man to look after the Mojave, and only to listen to Raul, Cass, the King and Arcade, they exited the Lucky 38.

As soon as they got into the outside world, a man in a nearly completely shredded labcoat ran towards them, looking rather disturbed, but happy at seing the group.

"Mister Courier!" The man cried out, nearly falling flat on his face. "I've got er..."

"Calm down," he commanded, calmly. "And, _now_ tell me what you want."

"O-o-okay. Me and my team, we discovered a Vault in the far north that found something incredible. A working transporting device, being used onto another world, possibly dimensions! We threw in an apple, and got back a strange black beast with a mask that attacked us. We killed it, but now they're swarming the Vault. I'm the only one left."

The Courier stared at the scientist, looking for any signs of deceit. He found none.

"Alright, we'll clear out a path through these 'beasts' and then report back. And no, I don't need payment." Six said, after a moment's thought. "Go to the Gomorrah. They'll sort you out."

"Thank you, so much! You really are the kind leader that everyone says you are!"

He waved him off, suppressing any feelings of miscontent. He wasn't really that great, for all the pain, horror and destruction he had caused to get where he was.

* * *

"Beep, bapeep!" ED-E squeeked out, as she blasted another black monster with red eyes.

"Boone! To my right!" The Courier ordered as he narrowly managed to avoid the barreling charge of a boar-like black creature. He pressed a button on his Pipboy, and activated his Power Fist, sidestepping another charge from the same beast.

"Alright... Got him!" The sniper replied, as his anti-material rifle sounded out, killing a strange bipedal wolf with bone armor.

"ED-E! Behind you!" He shouted out, kicking one of the monsters in the knee, breaking it, before punching it's head in.

Boone reacted fast enough, to shoot a bullet into the flanking coyote, letting ED-E fire rounds into it's downed position.

The Courier was suddenly barrelled into, from behind, sending him flying into the wall.

His body was flung around, before he pressed a button on his Pipboy, blocking the massive scorpion before smashing his weapon into it's body sending it a few meters to the right.

It was enough of a period, to let the Courier get the cobwebs out of his head, and stab a Stimpak into his body. His body would have probably been broken, if he hadn't been a cyborg.

He managed to block an incoming attack, before pushing back with all of his might, smashing Oh Baby into the same side that he had struck before. It cracked, and the Courier grinned, before taking out his plasma caster, and holding down the trigger.

The bolts struck the creature in the side, cracking it even more, before a loud bang sounded out, and Boone fired his shot at the stinger that attempted to sting him, managing to break the entire tail in half.

That made the monster enraged, as it thrashed about, sending the Courier and rather funnily, his other masked comrades, flying into the air.

"You made it angry, Boone!" Six yelled, as he managed to get enough momentum to avoid an incoming attack from the scorpion. "KILL IT!"

"Calm down, Six!" Craig called out to his friend, despite whatever mishaps happened between them. "ED-E, can you charge up your laser blast? Don't worry, I have a plan."

"Beep! Bureep!"

"Six, if you can, run to the left! Make sure that there isn't that monster near you!" He ordered.

"Er... Alright, I'll try!" The Courier got out, before suddenly running to the left, letting ED-E unleash a green plasma blast onto the black mob.

It temporarily blinded the two men, before the leader of the Wastes activated his visor, letting him see.

"Oh shit, there's still that massive black scorpion!" He shouted, not having enough time to avoid the pincer that got him by his legs.

He screamed in pain, as it started breaking through, before he managed to get enough traction to press a button on his Pipboy, revealing the Fatman in his hands.

Six fired a rocket right in the extremely damaged scorpion, the explosion throwing him into a nearby wall. His body was screaming in pain, but Boone quickly ran towards him, grabbing two Doctor's Bag and using all of it's contents onto the Courier's legs.

"Six?" The sniper asked, concerned. "Try not to aggravate the legs too badly. You're lucky that you are a cyborg at this point, otherwise we would have been here for hours treating the breakage."

"Yeah," He gasped out. Despite the fact that his legs were on track to healing, they were extremely painful. "Thanks for the save, Craig."

"No problem. Just don't do it again." The former NCR recon commanded, before going to scout the area in the meantime. ED-E would protect him, whilst he scouted.

After Boone left, ED-E rather cautiously hovered over to the Courier, chirping in concern. "Beeepp? Beerip!"

"Don't worry, girl. I'll be fine, in a bit. Just got to let the magic work. I'll be back up in barely a minute, you'll see!" He reassured them, before wincing as the pain forced itself into hs mind.

No matter, how often he broke any part of his body, it was always pain that dominated his mind. Even Lily, who was one of the toughest Super Mutant that he had ever met, stopped moving for at least, a minute after a Doctor's Bag had been used on her.

He only took two minutes which was a record, and even then it was because he was as Boone said he was, a cyborg.

The Courier managed to stand up, after ED-E helped him up and felt right as rain, if getting shocks of pain every time he moved it ever so slightly out of order, counted.

The duo of robot and man walked into the tunnel that Boone had been into, finding the man just shellshocked at the sight in front of him. Six at least, felt incredibly similar to his friend.

It was literally a strange neon blue portal, with a surface of about ten meters by twenty meters. And that wasn't counting the fact, that there were literally hundreds of computers in this underground complex that was nearly as big as the Old Mormon Fort. It was, well incredible.

"ED-E? Could you please download any files that you can on these computers? Not all of them, but the ones that are the most notable." The Courier ordered, after getting his wits back due to well, a shock of pain from his legs.

"Beep!" The robot nodded, before whizzing towards the computers at high speeds.

"Six? Do you even realize what we have here? This could end with another war, in the Mojave except that we'd have the other parts of America that would get involved." Boone warned.

"I know. But what if we visit, a world that hasn't been influenced by radiation? A world that isn't the second incoming apocalypse on the horizon?" The Courier said, fascinated.

"Courier... Please."

That stopped his fascination. The Craig Boone that he knew, never pleaded with anyone.

He had to be pretty damned afraid of the consequences of even weaponizing, or even telling anyone about it.

The leader of the Mojave closed his eyes, before sighing and nodding. "Alright-"

"SIX!"

"BEEEPPP!"

And all went black.

* * *

The Courier stood, looking around analytically. He was in a desert, that was completely barren apart from a cactus and the green of a forest to the east. Except if it was a mirage, which he felt was a rather reasonable deduction.

It had been barely two minutes, but he already could detect signs of life.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard in the distance, and he shot his head towards the sound.

A group of teenagers were fighting against a massive, around about fifteen feet tall well armoured snake, with gunfire being a near symphony as they fired at the beast, helplessly.

They seemed to be reasonably human-like, so he ran towards them, the pain from his legs being a moot point at this time.

He pulled out his plasma caster, and fired at the beast, making it turn towards him.

It bared it's fangs at him, so the Courier pressed a button, getting his Fatman and firing at the beast's unprotected belly. It looked vaguely like one of those beasts that he had fought, but it was well, a massive snake.

It exploded at it's underneath, black... Smoke?

He turned on his visor's lenses, and did in fact see that fucking _smoke_ was pouring out of it.

"What the actual fuck?" He voiced, his helmet distorting his voice in a strange way.

He didn't have any more time to contemplate, because of the fact that it had suddenly split into two, and was charging at him, at speeds that was comparable to a Deathclaw.

Except more predictable.

He got out his Oh Baby, and managed to jump out of the way, before smashing the hammer onto the back of the monster's armor.

The teenagers were gone, and he was alone against the snake. He didn't blame them, but he was going to get payback if he got injured enough to merit a Doctor's Bag.

The Courier stared into the beast's eyes, and circled around it patiently awaiting the first move.

It lunged at him, but Six managed to predict the move so that he could leap behind a dune, pulling out his marksman carbine.

He got out of his cover as he heard the roaring of sand being forcefully being moved apart, recalling memories of the tunnellers. Six felt pretty lucky about that fact, because the snake just attacked where he just was.

It lashed out with it's tail, hitting the Courier in the back, sending his rifle out of his hands and himself on his front. He jumped up, and grabbed his weapon before getting hit again by the tail, making him fly into the air, before landing on his feet (luckily).

He felt pain in all of his body parts, but he quickly stabbed a Med-X into his vein, before being forced to run to the left, to avoid another beating by tail.

The Courier reminded himself, that _he_ was the one that had conquered the Mojave, killed Rawr, eliminated the Powder Gangers, the Great Khangs, among others. He would not get beaten by a fucking snake, goddammit!

Urged on by his thoughts, he glared at the monster through his visor before pulling out Oh Baby once more, and started running towards the beast.

Six, somehow managed to avoid all of the incoming attacks before letting out a grunt of exertion, as he swung his hammer overhead, hitting an unarmoured part. He continued to do so, until he was forced to back off as the monster managed to slither away and lunge at him.

He smirked, as he pressed a button on his Pipboy.

A minute had passed, before suddenly the massive snake dropped dead, and the Courier emerged from the disappearing carcass, sporting black markings on his clothing.

He narrowed his eyes, as he observed the terrain around him. There was nothing around here, apart from a glimpse of a forest to the east. He'd have to survive until he got to this forest/mirage, and then it was up to his luck.

His luck that had saved him from that snake, from his self-created dangers of the Divide, Lanius, among other extremely strong and powerful monsters, self-created monsters, and his own creations.

And he might as well, trust it once more.

* * *

When Boone and ED-E had entered the portal, they hadn't even thought of where the hell they'd end up.

So when the two landed in a forest, plagued with the same monsters as before, they were at the same time surprised and unsurprised by all that was happening around them.

It wasn't really that much stretch of his mind, to guess that they had landed wherever these creatures were coming. But they were unprepared for the fact that it _wasn't_ a wasteland, with this rather confusing forest to navigate around.

"Beep?" The robot asked, as it turned towards him.

"No. I don't know where we are, or if we're even in the Wastes." Which is extremely doubful as Craig had _never_ seen a forest in his entire life. He had read about them, when he was younger, but that was just books that his father had given him for his birthday.

"Beep, bapeep. Beep." ED-E stated, before she started hovering higher then normal in the air.

"Huh?" The former NCR special ops soldier said, dumbly before realizing what the robot was doing. "If you see anything ressembling civilization, do a single beep, alright?"

After a minute of waiting, the robot called out, "Beep!"

"Great. To where is it?" He asked.

The strange robot floated down, and turned towards the north-west, give or take.

"And any hostiles?" Boone added, as an afterthought.

"Beep bebaap!" ED-E cried out, before firing her lasers.

Narrowing his eyes, from behind his visor, Boone quickly grabbed his anti-material rifle and started firing at the black armored things, that were slowly, but surely approaching.

The widow was feeling pretty angry, at Six's forceful departure at the hands of one of the surviving creatures of their massacre. Of course, he and ED-E had quickly killed the monster, but his anger was at the forefront of his mind.

And so, he charged into the hoard, fearlessly, just as he had done in both the battle of Hoover Dam, and his assassination of his wife's slavers.

* * *

Ozpin observed the ensuing battle of an armored being, a strange robot, and humanity's killers with careful eyes. He didn't flinch at the brutality, and efficiency of the duo since it was chanelled against their mortal enemies: Grimm.

Goodwitch at this moment, chose to enter the room when the armored one tore a Beowolf in half, with the audio playing at full force.

"What's happening?!" She demanded, as her hand unconsciously went to her crop.

"Just watch," was his simple answer. "It's rather fascinating, if you analyze it correctly."

"That's... Brutal." The witch said, looking vaguely distasteful. "But, he is obviously angry about something."

"Why should this armored being, be a he? It might be a she." He replied, with a raised eyebrow. "Winter would disapprove."

"And Qrow would approve." She countered, before explaining her reasoning. "It's rather obvious, since his armor seems to give him no discomfort. To a woman, it would, to put it simply."

"A decent hypothesis. And he does seem rather protective of that robot, doesn't he?" Ozpin noted, absently. "It's like it was a gift of an old, but newly departed friend."

"Like Qrow to Miss Rose." Glynda pointed out, before going to straight to the point. "But, what do you think we should do?"

"Send either two teams or even three if you want, to help this duo. They are running out of time." Ozpin ordered, before turning to the video once more.

Goodwitch took that as a dismissal, and walked out of the room to consider who to send. It would be good for both RWBY, and JNPR to get field experience, and CFVY could survey them.

And she didn't really think that this duo would very much appreciate CRDL.

Decided on that course of action, since those four were the most experienced out of the teams that she could think of at the top of her mind.

It was approximately twelve o'clock, so they should _normally_ be at lunch. But, that was assuming that they weren't doing something or other. Which she was, as she entered the cafeteria.

They all quieted, under her stare, and she walked calmly towards teams RWBY and JNPR who were the first ones that she had seen.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR. Could you get CFVY, and come to the landing zone?" Goodwitch stated, saying it like a question when in fact it was an order.

"Er... Yeah! We'll do it." Jaune Arc replied, after a moment's thought, speaking for the eight of them.

"And also, bring your combat gear." She added as an afterthought.

* * *

Boone was slowly but surely, growing tired from the near constant fighting of the last twenty four hours so when he managed to back off, he called out to ED-E, "We're retreating! Fire if they try to attack us!"

"Beep!" The robot replied, before following the sniper, seemingly randomly firing his lasers.

The Grimm snarled loudly at the seeming loss of their meal, and quickly ran after the duo.

A massive black bird tried to fire at them, but with a luckyshot from Boone destroyed that idea, before it resorted to trying to fly down trying to take the armored one out.

Craig suddenly ducked, narrowly avoiding a swoop from the massive bird, ED-E surprisingly doing the same.

That made the armored man get attacked from behind. He turned around and was forced to wrestle with the beast as it attempted to maul him.

Boone managed to kick it off with a grunt of effort, and rapidly grabbed his sword, smashing it against the neck before it could get up, decapitating it. He then quickly ran off, managing to get behind his companion.

He spotted a group of teenagers, about five hundred meters away so he decided to do a sudden right turn, to not involve any kids into this fight.

When the recon sniper noticed that he was in a prime spot, to perform his sniping and close combat that he had learned from Six, he stopped and took his second weapon, a gauss rifle from his back and started the coming hoard.

It was around about fifty strong, but all he needed was about five minutes to kill them all.

"ED-E! Flank them, whilst charging your blast attack, and I'll distract!" He barked out.

"Beep, babeep beep!" The robot said, before disappearing.

He narrowly avoided an incoming roll attack from a boar, and quickly fired at an incoming werewolf, with his right hand, grabbing his sword with his left hand. It wasn't precise like he was used to, but in this scenario, for this situation, he had to.

Boone noticed a green light becoming bigger and bigger, to the point that it was bigger then his power-armored fist. "Fire!"

The green beam of energy hit the hoard, cutting their numbers to twenty. It wasn't enough to make him reconsider fighting them, so he charged into the fray, his sword rapidly decapitating incoming wolf attacks.

He was caught off-guard, by a slash making him stagger for a second. The armored werewolf that had attacked him, quickly capitalized on his slip up, and punched him in the gut, following up with a kick that sent him a few meters back.

Growling in anger, the butcher of Bitter Springs grabbed his sword, and sidestepped the attempted attack, before swinging down, decapitating it once more.

He took out his rifle, and quickly fired precise shots in their unprotected parts, managing to kill most of them before ED-E killed the remaining ones with his blast.

"Beep, beep bubeep?" The robot asked.

"Yes, I do see them." He confirmed quietly, before calling out, "Get out of your hiding places."

* * *

 **AN:** So, I do know that it's an abrupt end, with about three choices given.

But, I wanted to get this out so I ended there. I'm a bad person, I know.

And I hope the fight scenes were at least, decent, because I did put in quite a bit of effort into them. Luckily, next chapter is supposed to be fight-free.

I hope you enjoyed the rewrite/new fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I am extremely sorry for not updating this story. I've been pretty absent from writing anything, mostly due to being... Distracted by other things, such as massive video games that take an age to complete: Witcher 3, Dark Souls, et cetera), or waiting for an opportunity to grab some inspiration by the balls: (getting F:NV: Ultimate Edition on PC, finishing ME: 2, among others) so yeah.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, even with my absence... Even if I'm pretty sure that I'll have to change the rating shortly after this is released. Oops, spoilers.

* * *

Forced Changes

Chapter II

Depravity

* * *

The Courier stepped silently along the trees of the forest, surprised by the fact that this was an untouched _forest_. No nuclear fires had touched this forest, which struck him as weird... But then again, he had stepped through a portal, and had fought off a snake that if it had stood up properly would probably be bigger then most of Freeside's buildings.

He heard the small splash of his boots hitting water, and knelt down to see a stream that traveled in a straight line, into a small river. The Courier knew for a fact that most settlements settled where there was running water, even if in the Mojave, it was extremely rare to find a river this long.

He made that statement, because it ran past the tree line, and down the hill that he had no idea he had been on, until now. He tentatively followed it, taking his revolver from the sheathe that he had on his belt.

Most of his guns he held within his Pipboy, but he felt that his favorite weapons should be available whenever he needed them, such as his .44 revolver, his anti-material rifle, et cetera. There was no point listing his guns any more, he thought to himself, he knew what they were, and how effective they were.

Suddenly, he heard gunfire, and immediately dropped into a crouch, before rushing towards the sound, which was give or take the same route as the stream went. His steps were silent, and he eventually saw a horrifying sight.

Wooden huts were burning, and children screaming was what he heard, he pulled out his anti-material from his back, and looked into the scope. There was a man with metal armor with spikes along the top of the shoulders, and knees, brandishing a cleaver with a gun on top towards a young girl, whom of which looked terrified.

The Courier snarled, and his gun immediately zoomed towards the leader's unprotected head, and _fired_. The man's head exploded, and he quickly dispatched the others with ease, his sniper killing them before they even got a chance to do any more atrocities.

He sprinted towards the town, and overlooked what had happened.

"What... The fuck happened?" The Courier asked, his fist shaking as a group of survivors came towards him, their eyes fearful, but ultimately, praising.

"We... We..." A woman started, before suddenly crying, and he noticed bunny ears on top of her head. He blinked, looked around and saw that they all had animal related parts on their body.

"Sir, these people... A-are, are an anti-Faunus bandit group that cropped up around the forest a couple of years ago. Our mayor, an old Huntsman, defended us with honor, fighting them off whenever they tried to take over... And..." An old man croaked towards Six, who merely nodded getting the rest of what the man wanted to say.

"I... Understand." The wastelander answered, before asking, "What are all of your names?"

"I'm Cassidy Maroon," an old woman with brown hair said, past her tears. The Courier flinched when he remembered his old companion, that feared him after he had become leader of Vegas, and by proxy, the Mojave.

"I'm Chuck Maroon too," the old man that Six had just talked to introduced himself. "The girl is our granddaughter, and she's called Lyra."

"I-i'm Sandy Justine." Another piped up past her tears, and it all spiraled from there, everyone introducing themselves.

The Courier merely smiled and nodded, happy that he was a point of happiness past this whole entire Nipton-like fiasco. Unlike Nipton however, he had saved this town, and unlike Nipton these guys didn't look, or seem like assholes.

"Alright," he interrupted their praise of him for a moment, concentrating on a plan to put this place back to how it was, or even make it better. "Are any of you scientists? Or soldiers of some kind?"

"I am an old scientist from Vacuo," Chuck said. "And I fought in the Great War."

He acted like he knew what Mantle and the Great War were, and so, nodded in approval. "Okay. Gather every bit of electronics, and all that jumbo, and try and set up some comms between the outside world and this place... If you can. We'll be able to gather some people to come and help us rebuild, whilst I try to find out where the rest of these racist bastards are, so I can take them out, so they don't disturb us any more."

"Are you going to be leader?" Chuck asked, after glancing between his fellow survivors, Six noted, with a tone of hope.

"Until I get you guys into shape. I'm trying to find my friends." He took down this hope, which made them look sad for a moment. "However... I'll try to get a town leader that is even better then me at running ships like this, 'right?"

"Okay, mister...?" Sandy said, before realizing that Six hadn't introduced himself just yet.

"I'm Courier Six. If you want my real name... I forgot what it was, actually. Funny story about the whole thing, if you wanna know." He introduced himself, and at their inquisitive look, continued, "Later though. We gotta sort out this mess."

"I want all able bodies to douse the flames, whilst I move the..." He commanded, faltering when he was going to say that he was going to move the corpses.

"Corpses," the young boy that he had saved, said, sadly.

"Come on, Lyra," Cassidy said, moving the girl towards the river that Six recognized as the one that he followed towards here. "We'll gather water, and then..."

Six waited until most of them departed, before grabbing one of the bodies of the villagers by the arms, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Mister Six," Chuck called out, before he could move towards another one. "Burn the bodies of our fellows in a funeral pyre. Tradition in this village demands it."

The Courier nodded solemnly, before doing his task, the only corpses not being touched were the ones of the bandits, since he still needed to search their corpses for any signs of their hideout.

He deposited the corpses in the center of the village, before grabbing woods from parts of the wooden huts that had fallen down, and placed them around the corpses.

He heard Chuck call everyone around, silently praising the old man for his toughness about the whole thing. Not many could take the deaths of the people that they liked, and lived with so well, especially since they were killed by racists against his own species.

"In honor of the dead, Chuck over here has ordered a funeral pyre. I swear upon my principles that I will avenge the dead, with every bit of fire of my soul. They lived plentiful lives, and their souls shall go to whatever heaven you believe in. Amen." He said, his first funeral speech that had come out of his mouth.

"Amen." They all echoed, and the habitants stayed there, praying whilst Six went to search the bodies of the bandits.

He quickly searched their pockets, removed their armor from their bodies, and eventually found a crudely drawn map in the leader's back-breast of his armor that indicated the town that he had just saved, and tons of others, with markings that indicated 'conquered' or, well just unmarked.

The map mostly had unmarked, luckily, but the only other town that these guys had conquered was marked in pen underneath, 'base', underlined and everything. He now had a location, now he only needed to head north-east, and there he was.

"Have you found their location," Lyra asked, her voice surprising the Courier. "Of the people that did this?"

"...I have." Six replied, slowly, gathering that either the kid wanted revenge, or was going to encourage him.

"I found this weird thingy underneath the mayor's bed in his house... Use it to kill them, please!" The kid clamored, before pulling out a light blue silenced sniper rifle looked suspiciously like it could switch forms (to what he had no clue) in a press of a... Black button on the opposite end of where the trigger was located. "The mayor said that it could kill Beowolves in a single hit back in his day... I'd hate to see what it could do to _them_."

The Courier may not not be the brightest light bulb amongst light bulbs, but he was certainly clever enough to realize that this girl would quickly become obsessed with killing, if he didn't do something soon.

"Kid." He said, looking down at the short girl.

"I'm not a kid you know." Lyra interrupted. "I'm seventeen."

"So? It doesn't change the fact that you're a kid to me." He replied, poking her humorously on the head. " _Kid_."

"Jerk." She retorted, giving him a shove. "And you're an _old man_."

"I resent that! I'm only twenty-seven!" Six exclaimed. "Ten years isn't _that_ much..."

"It is," Lyra answered, smirking at him smugly.

"I'd prefer to be a tall twenty-seven year old, then be a pint of a seventeen year old."

"Say what the hell you want, _old man_."

"I definitely will, _kiddo_."

Silence came between the two, but it wasn't awkward, but comfortable - just as he liked it.

"Th-thanks for that, Six. I... I needed that." Lyra said, smiling widely at him.

"I'm always happy to help, Lyra." The Courier replied, tipping his desperado hat to her, a grin on his face.

She flushed red in embarrassment, before rapidly giving him a hug, before running away towards Cassidy, who gave him a small smile in thanks.

He nodded at her, a small smile on his face, before moving towards the outpost that he had found on the map. There was work to be done.

* * *

Boone had been brought to a place called Beacon by a blond-haired boy, and his teammates, ED-E following behind him. He knew that the robot was only following him because he was the best bet at finding the Courier, who was probably the only thing he and the robot had in common.

He had taken off his helmet as soon as he saw that they weren't hostile - might as well get rid of the notion that he was some type of android or something as well.

"Er... I'm Jaune Arc, and the people behind me are Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. We didn't introduce ourselves before, eh? Sorry 'bout that."

"Doesn't matter," he grunted, shortly. "I'm Boone, and the robot is ED-E."

"Alright. We have to bring you to our headmaster," the red-headed girl, Pyrrha, he assumed, said. "Sorry that you couldn't rest."

He looked at her critically, before nodding quietly, making it clear that he didn't want to say anything. He wanted to think about what he wanted to do.

The thing that these people could do was utterly incredible, the amount of acrobatics that these kids had done was even more incredible then the Courier, who was the most acrobatic person that he knew. Also the most luckiest which these kids probably couldn't compete with (he had seen the guy get banned from casinos from being too lucky), but that was off-topic.

If he could learn similar tricks to these people, he'd be able to fight a lot better, and also, be able to find Six a lot faster.

"We're here," Jaune announced, nervously.

Craig nodded, before following them, hearing the familiar steps of his power armor, as he entered a room with clockwork, and a man with grey/white hair, with a stern blonde woman.

"You are free to leave, JNPR. You will be compensated at a later date, don't worry." The man said, calmly.

The group nodded, and left quietly, despite the fact that Boone could tell that the orange-haired girl wanted to just explode with tension.

"I'm Ozpin, headmaster of this school." The headmaster started to say, as he elected to stand. "I want to know something, mister...?"

"Boone. What do you wanna know?" He answered, ignoring the narrowing of the woman's eyes.

"Let's start by something simple - how did you arrive in the Emerald Forest?" Ozpin asked, gazing at him through his black glasses.

"It's personal." He snapped, his brow furrowing guardedly.

"You separated with someone didn't you?" The woman spoke up, bluntly.

"What the hell do you want? What the hell does it matter to you?" Boone retorted, defensively, his glare prominent on his face.

"It matters to me, because you might be a danger to my students." The man spoke up, shooting the woman a pseudo glare. "And I do not want that to be the case, since I think that you might be quite beneficial to this school."

He scowled. "Fine. I came here with my... Boss accidentally, and we all got separated when we got transported to here. Happy?"

"I am, mister Boone." Ozpin said, a smirk on his face. "However, I suspect that you want to find out where you are, right?"

"Yes." The former soldier replied, reluctantly.

"Then you have my permission to go to the library, and join the first year classes. If you pass a test organized by myself, and miss Goodwitch here, we will let you graduate to second year classes. These classes include combat, and basic aura manipulation, with other courses that you may choose yourself. Anything to ask?"

"Can I have a map of the place?" He asked.

"You'll also get a basic schedule for the first year classes. Take it up with Glynda if you want more subjects."

Boone nodded, grabbing the map and his schedule.

"I pray that I can trust you, Boone. Can I?" Ozpin asked, as he reached for the door.

"You'll have to see." He decided after a while, before he left to do some research - however distasteful he found it.

* * *

Six slowly crouched towards a mountain surveying the outpost, grabbing his silenced sniper rifle as he went. Noticing a hostile on his left, a couple of meters away, he grabbed Blood-Nap from a sheath in the interior of his duster.

Grabbing the man by the head, he quickly sliced his throat, killing him instantly, and silently. Grabbing the body, he moved it towards some bushes, and moved forward once more.

This repeated about two times, before he didn't see anybody else guarding the mountain. The Courier pulled the sniper rifle that he had before, and looked through the scope, seeing that there were twenty hostiles on the exterior of the one and only main building of the place, that was two stories high.

There was a wall surrounding it, and the outside looked like a training camp. So, he was destroying a budding anti-Faunus group? That was a good cause, in his opinion, as he sniped two in the span of a couple of seconds, with head-shots on their unarmored heads.

This caused massive panic amongst them, as they ran around like headless chickens, grabbing whatever weapons that they could find.

Six merely smiled grimly, as he took down another two - make that three of them. They really weren't prepared for an assault were they?

"Look at what we have here?" A voice sounded out from behind him.

He turned around, to see that a woman wearing some type of mask with red markings on it, with a sword at her hip, and a fox tail. "You have a Courier," he said cautiously, circling her as she did. Like a predator, eerily enough.

"A Courier?" She said, as if testing the word on her lips, before grinning widely at him. It was not a nice grin. "And why are you killing off your own kind?"

"They were trying to kill off a Faunus settlement not far from here, and I'm planning on eradicating them. And I've got intel that this is their only settlement..." Six replied, honestly. He had a bad feeling that if he lied to her, he'd end up with a sword in his gut. Which he _could_ survive... But he preferred not to have that happen to him.

"You're wrong on that one... They have multiple bases, except that this is a splinter group from the main group that settled into this forest." The woman informed him, bluntly, but still with that grin on her face. "The others are all around Vacuo, and even outside of it."

"Good," he replied, unflinchingly. "I thought that it was a bit strange that a racist radical group like this only had a base in the middle of nowhere."

"And now I have a choice to make... Do I kill you for finding about an operation of the White Fang..." The woman said, a sadistic grin on her face. "Or will you accept going away and let me doing my work?"

"You forgot the third option," the Courier stated, putting on the best of his charisma - and his best poker face. "AKA 'He'll help me with eliminating these guys, so that I don't get overwhelmed, since I suspect that there are more then there are outside'. I am a good shot, so I will be a help, since you are mainly a melee type of girl. Am I right?"

"You are, 'Courier'... You are incredibly charismatic, you know that?" She said, before moving forwards, whispering into his ear. "I'm Ven, and you are my partner in crime, d'accord?"

"I'm perfectly fine with this arrangement." He replied, not as cautious about her anymore."They're wise to somebody attacking their base, so we'll do a frontal assault, or a sneaky one. Which do you prefer?"

"Frontal... Obviously." Ven replied, with a dreamy smile that screamed 'I am unstable'... Not that Six particularly cared. The amount of decisions that weighed heavily on him, that he had made of his volition, just so he could have his vision of the Mojave to become what it was, could be classified as him having no guilt over his actions.

Pulling his Ranger Sequoia from another sheath in his duster, he moved to the front gate, noticing a pesky lock that didn't look particularly easy to open, even with his mastery at lockpicking.

"Here's how I open pesky doors like that," the woman stated, excitedly, before pulling her long sword from her sheath.

He merely motioned her to do whatever it is she wanted to do... And that's when her sword caught fire, and she smashed it over the lock, completely destroying it into pieces.

"Booyah!" The 'White Fang' member exclaimed, before kicking open the doors, only to have to narrowly avoid machine gun fire from multiple turrets. "Oh no..."

"Get behind cover," Six barked, as he leaped to the other side of the door, with Ven doing the same on the opposite side. "You have any long range options?"

"I... Don't." She admitted, a frown on her face, before she pointed at him wildly. "I thought you were meant to be our long range guy!"

He rolled his eyes, before pressing a button on his Pip-Boy, the Fatman appearing in his hands, and he fired it at the turrets, causing a massive explosion, that momentarily staggered him even past the walls.

He peaked past the cover, before switching to his Sequoia, and pulling off a few potshots, that were all headshots, of course.

"That... Was incroyable!" Ven exclaimed, a happy smile on her face, as she looked at the amount of destruction that the Fatman had caused.

"I'm happy to serve," he replied nonchalantly, before firing a few more times at the remaining soldiers. "You willing to check if there are any behind cover or something?"

The woman merely shot him a grin as she leaped into action, her sword still on fire.

The Courier whistled a familiar tune, as he strolled into the camp, ignoring the sounds of people getting maimed by his partner, or her maniacal laughing as she did so. He popped a few of them that tried to flank her, despite the fact that he was pretty confident in the fact that she could handle whatever these guys threw at her.

"They all goners?" He asked, more as a courtesy then anything else. Cowboy's guidebook and all.

Ven was about to reply, when the two of them heard a bloodcurdling scream, that made Six rush to the main building, where he saw one of the worst sights that he had ever seen, even counting Nipton.

Blood covered the walls, with the heads of Faunus and their features displayed like animal stuffings on the wall. Chains and tables that had been wiped clean, with bloody torture devices having been used, recently even.

A snarl rose up his throat, and he grabbed his revolver, moving upstairs, Ven following closely, her face subtly shifting behind him. He kicked down the door into a study, filled with paintings and artworks that demonstrated brutal battlefields, and even a few torture scenes.

"Hello, my potential executioner." A gravelly voice sounded out, behind a chair that had turned it's back on him and by extension, Ven.

Six merely brandished his revolver, not even caring that this was so incredibly cliché. "Give me one reason to not shoot you in the head."

"Ooh. Interesting," the man said, raising from his chair, his armor crinkling from the action. "You are the first to give me mercy."

"I said a reason, you sick bastard." The Courier retorted, barely containing his urge to fire. "Not mercy."

The man turned around, and Six was struck with the impression that Lanius had been reincarnated somehow, given that he was wearing a helmet similar to him, and even the armor was pretty similar. "And that was your first mistake - is that you Venetia?"

"Of course it's me, you motherfucker." She replied, her voice low, reeking of anger. "You thought that I wouldn't realize?"

Upon seeing his face, the man chuckled, turning towards him. "She didn't tell you? About the things that she did under my command?"

Ven recoiled, her face showing her surprise, before she turned desperately to the Courier. "I-i didn't-"

"She murdered indiscriminately, just because her whore mother said so. Even whored herself out on occasion."

"No! You were the one to do that to me!" The woman cried out, her eyes brimming with tears.

The gun that had carried him throughout the Mojave after he had acquired it, pronouncing his judgment, fired, nestling in a faint path between armor and helmet, blood spurting out uncontrollably.

The Courier turned to Ven, as she collapsed to the ground, her sword falling from her hand.

"He's dead, Ven." he said soothingly, as he crouched down next to her, grabbing her into a bear hug. "He can't hurt anybody else now, can he?"

"No, he can't, can he?" She replied, quietly.

A few moments of silence later, she added, "thanks for that, Six... I-i needed that... Just don't tell anybody about it okay!? Or I'll skewer you with my sword!"

He blinked at the sudden change in mood, before replying, "no problemo, partner, no problemo."

"Let's go," Ven commanded, as she stood up. "I won't be able to resist the urge to burn this place to the ground otherwise."

"What about blowing it up?" Six asked curiously. "I have tons of C4 if you want to."

"You officially talking my language, partner." The sword mistress replied, with a manic grin, and the Courier merely handed her a ten or twenty of them.

At the end of it all, the Courier regretted handing over that much of his C4 to his partner, even if he readily admitted to have done the same in her shoes, since he also had no clue how to use it properly either...

* * *

"Administrator of the Red Forest Julius has gone dark, sir." His head arch-priestess announced to him. "His helmet cameras indicate that he assaulted by former agent Venetia, and an unknown man who did the killing blow. Shall we send our clerics to these heretics?"

"Send them. We must no compromise our hold on Vacuo," he replied, before sending his hand out, electricity coursing through out her body. "Tsk. You didn't say my title at the end - it is a courtesy to your leader, is it not?"

"Yes my deepest apologies, Lord Patriarch Selev, leader of the Red Religion." She said reverently, not even reacting to the pain.

"Good, Laila. Go organize it - I must consult with our goddess." Selev answered, his smile reaching to the upper corners of his face, adding when she left, "she must know of this complication."

* * *

 **AN:** Ven is an OC, based how I played another of my NV characters, with a bit of mix around since that particular NV character had nearly nothing to redeem her and her psychopathic urges.

Hope you enjoyed those added pieces of lore to RWBY - it fits in rather nicely, don't you think, especially with the whole god of creation and other thing that it has going. I also thought that the White Fang needed a counter part - not a direct one mind you, but one all the same.

Boone's segment is getting a bit boring for me to write, but I'll try to spice it up a bit - any suggestions?

See you 'round next time.


End file.
